Attack of the Kits
by OokamiNeko123
Summary: The Clans are in danger once again, but this danger is more horrible than a Clan of badgers, a pack of foxes, or even the Dark Forest. That's right...kits! EDIT: I will be taking OCs from now on in this story.
1. Prologue

Hello! I am Prankstorm, and I have decided to post a story. This has been nagging me for weeks, so I've decided to make and post it (along with another story that cometh soon). So, here you go!

* * *

Bluestar was walking in StarClan's hunting grounds with Yellowfang. They were talking about the Clans. Their conversation was getting heated. Apparently they were very worried about something.

"The Clans are in danger again," Yellowfang insisted. Bluestar glared at her. "What is the danger, then, since you're so sure," she hissed back. The other cat growled, "I'm not certain what it is, but I can feel it." Bluestar's eye twitched. "Can't you try and find out already?" she meowed exasperatedly.

"Find out what?" a third voice asked. Firestar leaped down from a random tree he was sitting in. "The Clans are in anger again," Bluestar explained. Firestar stared at the two she-cats. "The Dark Forest battle is over. What could possibly threaten the Clans now?"

As soon as he'd finished the question, a small black and white kit waddled over to them. "Hi!" the kit squeaked, female by the sound of it. The older cats stared at the kit. "Are you…dead?" Firestar asked stupidly. The little she-cat giggled and mewed, "Of course not! I was just on my way to the lake." "Really," Yellowfang muttered. "Why?" Bluestar asked. The kit looked startled. "Um…I was going to-"

"Why are you in StarClan!?" Firestar yowled. All three she-cats looked at him strangely. "Firestar…" Bluestar began. "How are you in StarClan if you're alive!?" Firestar screeched. The kit made a face at him. "I'd best be on my way…" she meowed slowly, and ran off, leaving Firestar to be confused about why she was in StarClan. Yellowfang shrugged. "Now, where were we…"

All three cats padded off, not knowing that the great danger had just showed its face to them.


	2. Chapter 1: Rounding Up Kits

**Prankstorm: HELLO! I'm back, and I've brought with me chapter one! AREN'T YOU EXCITED!?**

**Snakekit:...shut up.**

**Prankstorm: NO!TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-**

**Snakekit: *ducktapes mouth shut* There.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Falconkit, and soon to be coming Creeksplash and Runningbrook belong to the wonderful Pumpkinfur! Prankkit, Rhymekit, Snakekit, Onekit, Twokit, and DJkit belong to me. Also, this takes place after the Dark Forest battle, in case you didn't know.**

* * *

Seedkit, Lilykit, Amberkit, and Dewkit were all playing happily in the ThunderClan camp. They were pretending that a rival Clan was invading their camp. All of them were having a great time.

"Take that, you stinking ShadowClanner!" Seedkit yowled, flying at Amberkit. The other kit leaped backward, only to crash into Lilykit. "Dewkit, help me!" Amberkit squeaked as she was tackled by the other two kits. Her brother instantly came to her aid. None of them knew they were being watched.

Two other kits were watching the play fight from a tall tree over the hollow like stalkers. One of them, a gray tom, was whispering to the other, "Those kits seem too…loyal. They wouldn't want to help us." "They look like fine pranksters to me," the other kit replied, a black and white she-kit. The tom turned to his fellow stalker and mewed, "I'll get the toy mouse and lead them out, Prankkit." Prankkit nodded and whispered, "I'll get in place, Snakekit." Prankkit slipped away while Snakekit got a prank toy mouse out of his non-existent pocket.

Seedkit looked up as she heard a small thud not far away from them. She spotted a small mouse on the ground. Nudging Lilykit off Amberkit, she pointed to it and meowed, "You guys, look!" The rest of the kits stared at the mouse. "Let's catch it," Seedkit announced. Dewkit looked at the pale ginger she-cat and asked, "Wouldn't that be against the rules?" "Not if it's for our Clan," Lilykit whispered. "Okay," Amberkit replied. All four kits slunk after the mouse. The prey slowly crawled out of camp, and when the kits were out, it was yanked up into the sky.

They stared up in awe, mouths agape, as Prankkit flew down with magical wings, Snakekit hanging onto her tail screaming. Another kit flew (fell, more like) down, this one wearing sunglasses, a cap, and a shiny gold necklace with DJ on it. The kit jumped up and screamed, "HELLO KITS, MY NAME IS DJKIT AND-"

Prankkit slapped DJkit. The tabby tom fell to the ground and started breakdancing. The ThunderClan kits gasped in amazement until Snakekit pressed a button on a tree and DJkit fell into a hole in the ground. Prankkit turned to the awestruck kits and mewed, "Don't mind him, he's just…well…"

"ANYWAY, that is Prankkit, and I'm Snakekit, and we've got to show you something," Snakekit jumped in the gap in the sentence. Pressing another tree-button, the ground beneath the four kits disappeared, and they fell into another hole. Prankkit smiled at Snakekit and meowed, "Trap doors. They always come in handy."

* * *

Eaglekit was playing with her brothers. She was directing them in every move they made. "Hawkkit, you will attack when I say so. Falconkit, you will be-" The little golden she-cat broke off as she saw her other brother talking to the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Willowshine. Eaglekit hissed in frustration and stomped over to the black kit. "Falconkit!" she growled angrily. The little tom's pelt fluffed up, and his one white paw scuffed the ground nervously. "Y-yes, Eaglekit?" he stammered, awaiting the lecture his sister was going to give. Hawkkit knew better than to get involved, so he stayed where he was.

More stalker kits were watching from a willow tree. Both were toms, and they were almost identical. Their eyes were different though; one's were green, and the other's was blue. The blue-eyed kit spoke first. "Eaglekit seems like the typical army kit. She'll be a good addition to our cause," he mewed. The green-eyed kit turned to his brother. "Shall we round them up, Onekit?" "We shall, Twokit," Onekit answered. The brothers slid down the tree and walked away, parallel to each other.

Eaglekit was done giving her brother a lecture. As they walked to Hawkkit, Eaglekit came up with a brilliant idea. "Let's sneak out of camp," she declared. Falconkit sighed and Hawkkit rolled his eyes. "Okay, but if we get caught, it's all your fault," Hawkkit meowed. "Yeah, as if we ever get in trouble," Eaglekit muttered as she led her brothers out of camp.

Soon enough, they were by the lake. As Eaglekit and Hawkkit tried to catch fish, Falconkit heard a rustle in the reeds beside him. Onekit and Twokit walked out and stopped on either side of the tom. "Um…hello…" Falconkit mumbled, very scared. Hawkkit spun around, his dark tabby fur lifting up. Eaglekit took her muddy white paws out of the water and glared at Onekit, then Twokit. "Who are you?" she growled, claws sliding out. Another kit came up from the water and announced, "Don't worry, you small furry. We need you, for this is true. The Clans are so boring, we kits are snoring. We have a cause that you must help, and Prankkit calls us from the kelp."

All the kits stared at the other tom. Onekit and Twokit meowed simultaneously, "Hi, Rhymekit." The blue-gray tom nodded, and swirled the water with one paw. A whirlpool opened up, and the three siblings were pushed inside. Smiling, Rhymekit shook his paw and declared, "Prankkit will be so surprised, she'll take one look and start to cry." Onekit and Twokit jumped into the whirlpool without another word. Rhymekit sighed and muttered, "No one will listen to me even in fall, though rhymes help us all." Then the little magical rhyming kit jumped in after them, and the whirlpool closed after him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cause Causes Panic

**Prankstorm: Hello! I'm back with another chapter of...ATTACK OF THE KITS!**

**Redkit: *sigh* Dramatic furball...**

**Prankstorm: THAT'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!**

**To Guest: If you want to make a story, go ahead! I'll read it, that's for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Wolfkit belongs to Wolf that howls at eclipse. Goldenkit, Snowkit, Heatherkit, Minnowkit, and Mistkit belong to the Guest reviewer. Redkit belongs to me.**

* * *

All the kits fell down into a really dark space that was strangely large for a hole. The kits stayed silent for a bit, and then Falconkit mewed, "Hi…" "Hey…" Amberkit replied softly. "Um…do you know why we're here?" Dewkit asked. "No, not at all," Eaglekit sighed. Apparently, someone heard that sigh and decided to do something about it.

"DON'T SIGH, IT'LL MAKE YOU CRY!" a familiar rhyming voice sounded. A smack was heard, and the voice instantly shut up. After a moment of silence, Seedkit called out, "Prankkit, was that you?" "No, it wasn't," answered a voice, and then the lights turned on.

The kits were in a large, dirt and rock room with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Soft cushions of different colors were scattered everywhere. There was a table full of food, a TV, a Wii, an Xbox 360, a PlayStation 3, and a giant book of pranks. Eight kits were in the room along with the newcomers. Prankkit stepped forward. "Welcome to our secret hideout. You may not know everyone here, so I'll introduce you to us. The blue tom is Rhymekit," she announced, pointing to said kit, then continued, "The gray tom is Snakekit, the black tom with blue eyes is Onekit, the black tom with green eyes is Twokit, the crazy white tom wearing sunglasses is DJkit, the golden kit with white paws and belly by the food table is my sister Goldenkit, and the silver she-cat with gray stripes in the blue beanbag is my BFF Wolfkit." Wolfkit flicked her white tail tip and nodded while drinking soda.

"Why are we here?" Eaglekit asked. Prankkit blinked and declared, "I am starting a small Clan of my own." The kits just stared at her, not understanding at all. Prankkit sighed. "The Clans are too boring nowadays. We've come to make their lives more exciting by pranking them," Wolfkit explained. Lilykit tilted her head and asked, "Wouldn't that be sort of like…putting them in danger?" "Oh, please. When has a prank of mine ever gone wrong?" Prankkit scoffed. "Well there was that one time…" Goldenkit began, telling the new kits about the failed prank.

_ *FLASHBACK*_

_ "Come on, this'll totally work!" Prankkit exclaimed. "I mean, when has a prank of mine ever gone wrong?"_

_ The kits had put a mini confetti bomb inside a squirrel. Onekit slid into camp and placed the fresh-kill on top of the pile. He instantly sprinted back to them and sat, waiting for a cat to take it. Soon enough, Firestar came over and took the squirrel. Prankkit giggled happily and whispered, "This is gonna be so awesome!" "Yeah it will!" DJkit exclaimed, holding up the confetti bomb._

_ Prankkit stopped and stared at DJkit. "DJkit," she meowed slowly, "You were supposed to put that in the squirrel. Snakekit looked horrified as he meowed, "That was our only confetti bomb we brought with us, along with our regular mini bomb. That means…"_

_ All the kits whipped around to see that Firestar had finished eating the squirrel. As they watched, Firestar started breathing smoke. Then…his mouth caught on fire. Firestar screamed and started running around camp like a maniac. The kits backed away from the crime scene slowly, then Wolfkit broke into a dead run, the others following._

_ *END FLASHBACK*_

"That wasn't my fault; it was DJkit who put the wrong bomb!" Prankkit protested. "Really? And who came up with the brilliant idea of letting DJkit put the bombs in?" Snakekit retorted. Prankkit looked at the ground. "It was funny, though, seeing Firestar like that," Wolfkit chuckled. "Well, anyway, BACK ONTO THE REASON WE CAME!" Amberkit yelled. "Oh, yeah. We also have the Giant Book of Pranks that has every prank ever imagined," Goldenkit told them. "You will learn all the pranks and choose your favorite ones," Wolfkit explained. After completing them, I will record your score and progress and assign you to different parts."

"Like what?" Hawkkit asked. "Different parts like water bombers, confetti masters, catmint culprits, stalker kits, etcetera," Goldenkit replied, then added proudly, "I'm a catmint culprit." "For pranks about catmint?" Dewkit guessed. "Yup. I'm a water bomber, DJkit is a dancing danger, Onekit and Twokit are stalker kits, Snakekit is a confetti master, Prankkit is a hit-and-run kit, and Rhymekit is also a water bomber," Wolfkit meowed. "Oh, okay. When do we start?" Lilykit and Falconkit asked at the same time. Prankkit, Goldenkit, and Wolfkit chorused, "Now!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in ThunderClan…_

"The kits! The kits are missing!"

Daisy's shriek echoed across camp. Snowkit jumped up at the sound of her voice. She ran over to Jayfeather and asked, "What's going on?" "Daisy woke up and saw that the kits were missing," he replied. "Is Firestar going to do something about it?" she mewed, worried. "Snowkit!" another voice called. The white she-cat turned to see her friend Redkit racing toward her. "Did you hear?" the ginger kit panted. "Who didn't?" she replied. Redkit shook his fur and declared, "We have to find them!" Snowkit stared at the kit. "Now?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Yes, now!" Redkit growled, grabbing her and dragging her to the secret exit behind the nursery.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in WindClan…_

As Daisy yowled away in ThunderClan, Heatherkit lay down in the nursery. She sighed, for she was very, very bored. There were no other kits to play with, because she was the only kit in WindClan. _This is no fun_, she thought. Raising her head, he saw that his mother was not in the nursery anymore. Heatherkit also noticed that not many warriors were in camp. She could leave undetected if she wanted.

_Eh, why not?_ she thought, and slipped out of the nursery. She padded around the perimeter of the camp, sticking to the shadows just in case anyone saw her light brown and white tabby pelt. Finally, she reached the exit and slipped out very quietly onto the moor, where another kit was expecting her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in RiverClan…_

Creeksplash paced outside the nursery, along with his mate, Runningbrook. Minnowkit and Mistkit sat a good distance away from the distressed parents. They were talking quietly to each other about the missing kits, thinking up reasons why the three kits would leave camp.

"Maybe they started a Clan with other kits," Minnowkit suggested. "Maybe Eaglekit decided to go fishing," Mistkit added. Minnowkit narrowed his eyes for a second. "Maybe we should find them," he told her. Mistkit thought about it. "If it's going to help the Clan, then yes," she announced. Minnowkit stood up and led Mistkit out of camp, where two black kits were patiently waiting.

* * *

**Prankstorm: That's it for now, folks! Also...**

**RANDOM QUESTION: How did Eaglekit, Hawkkit, and Falconkit get to the secret hideout? First correct answer gets...a lifetime supply of CONFETTI BOMBZ!**


	4. Chapter 3: Training, Recruits, & Denial

**Prankstorm: HIYA! I'm back with another chappie!**

**DJkit: AWWWWWW YEAH!**

***dance montage***

**Prankstorm: Okay. The lifetime supply of confetti bombz go to...PUMKINFUR! The correct answer was through a whirlpool to under the lake. Good job *applauds, the sends a lifetime supply of confetti bombz to Pumkinfur* Since you almost got it right, Wolf that howls at eclipse (I love that name :D), you get an almost lifetime supply of WATER BOMBZ! *sends them to Wolf* Go, my friends, go troll people on the internet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Songkit blongs to Ins4ne Gam3r.**

* * *

Redkit and Snowkit were exploring the forest, trying to find any trace of the missing kits. They hadn't found anything yet so far. "Did you find anything?" Snowkit called to Redkit from some ferns. "No, how about you?" he replied from a bramble bush. "No," she sighed. This was getting tiring. She backed out of the ferns to go to her friend. "Maybe we should go back," she suggested. "No! We must find the kits for our Clan!" Redkit cried, and started digging a hole in the ground to try and find anything. Snowkit was stood aside, not wanting to get dirty in the avalanche of earth. "What are you looking for now?" she asked him. "Trying…to find…a clue…maybe a pawprint…" he panted; the digging was wearing him out, that's for sure. Snowkit sighed, "All the pawprints will be covered in dust if you keep that up."

Redkit stopped halfway into his little hole, realizing the logic of what she said. "Oh, yeah…I didn't think of that…" he meowed sheepishly. Redkit backed out of the hole just to back into a tree. As if by magic, the ground suddenly opened up beneath them. "OH MY STARCLAN!" both kits yelled as they dropped into an abyss of darkness.

_Meanwhile, on the moors…  
_ Heatherkit was running through the short grass, enjoying the freedom she felt. No one was able to boss her around here! Just then, a WindClan patrol came over the hill. She panicked, and backed into some random heather behind her. She held her breath as the patrol passed. When Heatherkit was sure they were gone, she let out her breath in a long sigh of relief_. I bet they were trying to find me,_ she thought angrily, lashing her tail.

"Stop whipping me with your tail!" a voice hissed from behind her. Heatherkit shot out from the bush and turned around, bristling, as a kit emerged from the heather. It was a she-cat with a pale blueish silvery pelt. Her aquamarine eyes seemed to glow as she glared at Heatherkit. "Sorry," Heatherkit mumbled, her pelt flattening. The other kit seemed to relax, and she replied, "It's okay. My name's Songkit, by the way." "My name's Heatherkit," the WindClan kit meowed happily. _This kit seems nice._

"I've been expecting you for some time now," Songkit meowed. "Follow me." Mystified, Heatherkit followed Songkit to a large boulder on the border of ThunderClan and WindClan. They stopped there and, as Heatherkit watched, Songkit pressed a button on the boulder and a magical door opened. Both kits sprinted into the door which closed behind them.

_Meanwhile, by the lake…_

Minnowkit and Mistkit stopped by the lake. They had followed a set of pawprints they found straight there. It mysteriously ended by the edge of the water. "Well, they came this far," Minnowkit mewed. "Maybe they were abducted by someone," Mistkit replied. "Unfortunately, that comes WAY to close to the truth," a voice meowed from the reeds. "Fortunately, that's NOT what happened," mewed another voice. As the RiverClan kits whipped around, Onekit and Twokit stalked from the bushes. "Hello," Mistkit mumbled nervously. Onekit nodded. Twokit opened up the whirlpool behind them. "Follow us," both kits meowed at the same time. Minnowkit and Mistkit exchanged a glance and muttered, "Stalkers." They reluctantly followed them into the whirlpool.

As soon as they were gone, Rhymekit surfaced from the water. "Do not fear, Rhymekit is-" He broke off as he realized they weren't there. "Foxdung," he muttered.

_Meanwhile, at the hideout…_

"Tuck, roll, jump, throw, run!"

Prankkit was directing Hawkkit as he was practicing his prank method in a training room. He tucked his water balloon in, did a neat forward roll, jumped up, threw the water balloon at the target, and then ran. Prankkit nodded approvingly. "Good job! You'll make a good prankster." Hawkkit grinned happily as they went for another round, this time with more complicated moves. In another training room, Wolfkit was correcting Dewkit with is throwing stance. "Right hind paw forward, left hind paw back, good, good. Grip the water balloon without claws; the material will tear if you throw it with claws out."

In _another_ training room, Goldenkit was helping Eaglekit with her throwing velocity. "Throw harder, but in an arc," she told her. "That way the water balloon will hit the target more accurately, and will explode upon impact." Goldenkit demonstrated for Eaglekit as she watched intently. "I think I got it now," Eaglekit mewed. She picked up the water balloon and did the throw perfectly. Goldenkit praised her.

In ANOTHER training room, Snakekit was helping Seedkit and Lilykit dodge water balloons while throwing them. The kits were dodging fake trees on a large (I mean, REALLY large) treadmill while throwing at targets. Snakekit cheered them on. "Go, go, go, go, go! Absolutely amazing!" he shrieked.

In _YET ANOTHER_ training room, DJkit was showing Falconkit and Amberkit how to dance and throw water balloons at the same time. "YOU SPIN, THEN JUMP UP AND THROW!" DJkit sang, showing them how. They practiced and soon, they began to get it. "GOOD!" DJkit screamed. "They should rename him Screamkit," Amberkit whispered to Falconkit, and they both laughed.

Just then, nine kits entered the hideout. All the training kits ran out to greet them. "Onekit, Twokit, Rhymekit, and Songkit brought five new recruits!" Wolfkit exclaimed, jumping for joy. Prankkit and Goldenkit joined her, going in a circle while holding paws. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Minnowkit yelled. The three kits stopped jumping and Wolfkit introduced all of them. Goldenkit told them the cause. The five new kits looked at each other uncertainly. Minnowkit, Mistkit, Snowkit, and Heatherkit meowed, "We'll join your cause."

Redkit looked around and growled, "I can't believe this. Kits are turning against their Clans to prank them? That's a violation of the warrior code!" He then raised his voice and declared, "I will _not_ join this cause."

* * *

**Prankstorm: *GASP* Redkit...HOW COULD YOU!?**

**Redkit: I'm loyal to my Clan.**

**Prankstorm: PRANKING YOUR CLAN IS NOT A VIOLATION OF THE CODE!**

**Redkit: I already told you my answer! *leaves***

**Prankstorm: *cries* Why, StarClan, why...**

**RANDOM QUESTION: Without looking back to the last chapter, tell me all the pranking categories mentioned in chapter 2.**


	5. Chapter 4: Sparta & Minecraft

**Prankstorm: I'M BACK GUYZ**

**DJkit: WOO!**

**Redkit: NO!**

**Prankstorm: Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating :'( I've been really busy, so...HERE YOU GO! :D AND PUMKINFUR GETS PIE FOR ANSWERING THE QUESTION! *throws pies***

**Hi10000000: Yes, it shall be. Soon...X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Minecraft, and the new kit belongs to Pumkinfur. ;)**

* * *

All the kits gasped. "WHAT!?" Wolfkit screamed. "How can you not want to join?" "This is against the code," Redkit growled, fixing her with an angry stare. "If this was against the code, then everything from breathing to dying is against the code," Goldenkit pointed out. Redkit's tail lashed. "That's not what I meant-" "It is what you meant, if you say pranking's against the warrior code," Prankkit stated matter-of-factly. Redkit meowed, "I…you know what? I'm just going to leave this horrid place." He spun around and stalked toward the exit. Before he could leave, though, the door slammed shut in his face. "What?" he shrieked, spinning around to face the rest of them. Prankkit had a dark look in her eyes as she growled, "That's not how YOU will leave this place. There is another way for kits like you." She grabbed a remote from the food table and pressed a big red button that was labeled "the Sparta machine".

A huge battering ram was rolled into the room. It was held up by a string, and it was poised to swing forward. It was a beautiful golden color, with red outlines. Prankkit let all the kits stare in awe, then pressed a small green button that said "activate" on it. There was a loud rumble as an entrance in the roof appeared. The string holding the machine went taut and a loud voice yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!" Then the string broke.

The battering ram came down on Redkit with all of its might. The poor dark ginger kit was hit in the stomach and thrown high into the sky, yowling. Heatherkit's mouth dropped open and she meowed, "Wow." "Amazing!" Minnowkit exclaimed. Hawkkit asked, "Will we be using this on the Clans?" Snakekit mewed, "Maybe we will." Eaglekit's eyes shone as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen if they used the Sparta machine. Falconkit tilted his head and wondered out loud, "What will happen if Redkit tells the Clans of what we plan?" "We'll make sure he doesn't say a word," Onekit and Twokit replied at the same time. Falconkit flinched and muttered, "Creepy." Prankkit exchanged a glance with Wolfkit, then beckoned Goldenkit over. The three she-cats huddled together and spoke in quiet whispers. Hawkkit's tail twitched, and he stepped a little closer to the machine. _I would like to see how the Clans would react if they saw this,_ he thought evilly, grinning. "Hawkkit!" Prankkit called his name from beside the food table. "All of you, in fact. Come here, we have something to show you."

The female kits led the others into a dark tunnel with many twists and turns. The tunnels sometimes split off, but the kits took the one that went downwards. Snakekit was behind Rhymekit, who was behind DJkit, who was behind Twokit, who was behind Onekit, who was behind Songkit, who was behind Heatherkit, who was behind Snowkit, who was behind Dewkit, who was behind Amberkit, who was behind Lilykit, who was behind Seedkit, who was behind Minnowkit, who was behind Mistkit, who was behind Falconkit, who was behind Hawkkit, who was behind Eaglekit, who was behind Wolfkit, who was behind Goldenkit, who was behind Prankkit, who was leading them. Suddenly, the black and white kit stopped, causing the whole chain to crash. It was very painful indeed.

"OW!" Dewkit yowled when Songkit crashed into him. "Sorry!" she apologized. Amberkit growled and Lilykit snapped at her. Onekit and Twokit said nothing. Minnowkit cried out when Seedkit stepped on his tail. Snakekit and Rhymekit were having a rhyme-off. DJkit then screamed, "BE QUIET!" and all the kits shut up instantly. Prankkit nodded gratefully to DJkit, the announced, "Here is the most important room of them all." "Of them all?" Falconkit asked. "Yes. The other tunnels lead to the Clans' territory, but this one leads to something else," Wolfkit meowed. "This one leads to…" Goldenkit mewed softly as Prankkit opened the door. "…the Minecraft room."

* * *

Redkit landed with a thud on the ground of ThunderClan territory. He scrambled to his paws, then doubled over. "My stomach," he groaned. Finally, he got over the pain and began to walk to ThunderClan's camp. _I should tell them, _Redkit thought, but then recalled the evil looks in the eyes of the two black kits. "Maybe I shouldn't…" he muttered. Those two kits scared him. He sighed angrily. _Fine, then. I won't tell._

* * *

The Minecraft room was filled with different types of blocks. Every single type of block that was imagined was in that room. As the kits walked in, the light from the gems shone in their eyes. "Holy StarClan!" Dewkit exclaimed. They walked in different tunnels, each kit admiring the blocks that made it up. Just as Hawkkit was about to go through a golden tunnel, a surprised yowl came from one of the rooms. All the kits gravitated toward the sound. When they got there, Wolfkit was pointing at a package. It moved, then tore open. A kit tumbled out and landed on its paws. "Hi, she meowed. "I'm Pumpkinkit!"

* * *

**Prankstorm: I love Minecraft...:3 Also, WE NEED KITS FOR SHADOWCLAN!**


End file.
